


chaotic tranquil

by eunoias



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff with a lil angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, i dont know, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunoias/pseuds/eunoias
Summary: in which, glimpses of the past and present somehow correlates. in jeonghan and jisoo's way.





	chaotic tranquil

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the feels and had nothing better to do. so... i continued this. wish u enjoyed this short one.

if it wasn’t for jisoo, jeonghan would be long gone. 

continuous practices and activities, consecutive rejects of debut, it felt like jeonghan was in a never ending circle. to the point he felt that debuting was something he can’t reach.

he was slowly giving up on his dream. until a glint of hope caught his sight.

hong jisoo, the boy from america. barely a 95-liner. best friends at first glimpse.

and it was like they were magnets, that clicked perfectly. a pair you can’t separate.

it was just like that, jeonghan already had his motivation to pursue what his heart desires, with jisoo beside him, it’s like everything is put back into place, going to the right path. of course there were still days where everything seemed dull. but that’s where the phrase they hold on to comes,

_’if you quit, i quit’_

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

three years into their debut, the hardships still appear here and there, the tiring sleepless nights, frustrating hindrances of creating a piece, voice too hoarse, body too beat, sometimes even serious injuries. like what just happened today, soonyoung’s arm got dislocated. which isn’t the first time it occurred. 

it always leaves the members in awe and sometimes worry, how soonyoung facades his pain with his passion, for he loves to be on stage. performing for carats. even answering ‘on stage’ when asked, where he would like to be if it’s the earth’s last day.

surely it became the main talk after the concert was finished. they headed to their dorm to rest, but the constant concerns leaving the members’ lips never stopped.

“yah~ soonyoung-ah, you should’ve rest. you know you could take a break, right?” seungcheol started, he could be very stubborn at times. if not, always. soonyoung sighs before answering, “ah hyung, i can’t not perform. carats waited for thi-“

jisoo cuts him off before he could even reason out, “but i’m sure they’d rather see you in a good condition rather than pretending.” followed by a pat of comfort as he headed out somewhere, probably to the balcony.

“joshuji’s right, soon. just… be careful next time, alright.” jeonghan adds softly, heading out to the same direction joshua went to.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

the somewhat gelid wind was blowing past the pair as they leaned towards the railing, silence not too thick, just perfect for the mood. 

jisoo leans on jeonghan’s shoulder, whispering slowly, “hannie, today reminded me of our vulnerable state before, i don’t know why.” he states, earning a gentle kiss pressed to his forehead. “weird… me too” jeonghan complied. as the side hug escalated to a full back hug, jeonghan behind.

they both looked up, stars meeting their eyes. 

it was the loveliest sight they’ve always adored. because stargazing was their getaway every time the thought of quitting passes through their mind. 

_another round of practice ended as the hopes of debuting seemed to go farther of their reach. “joshuji, let’s look at the stars?”_

_he always agrees. for it gave them the comfort they needed._

“i heard capricorn showed last week.”

“oh yeah?”

“i don’t know i just guessed so i could make you smile.” he devilishly grins, his typical one.

jisoo faces jeonghan to lightly push him, laughing in the process. “you really are something else, huh.”

“i know.” he squishes the latter’s cheeks, “i love you.” 

“love you too, liar.”


End file.
